Que Férias!
by IronVini
Summary: Sinopse: Finalmente Dean, consegue convenser Sam, a tirar umas férias. Eles decidem vir ao Brasil mais oque eles não imaginam é que tem muito trabalho esperando por eles lá.


Capitulo 01: Enfim descanso.

San Fermim, Arizona.

Após muita insistência de Deam, Sam, aceita que eles tirem uma pequena folga com o trabalho de caçador.

Os irmãos estão de passagem em uma pequena cidade do Arizona, eles estão indo rumo ao Grand Canyon, meio perdidos Dean, para o carro e pergunta a um senhor que passava na calçada próxima a eles.

-Ei, Senhor pode nos ajudar?

O homem se aproxima da janela do carro.

-Sim o que quer?

-Poderia nos indicar que estrada pegamos para chegar ao Grand Canyon?

-Vocês devem seguir em frente vocês veram uma pequena estrada de terra à esquerda de vocês, sigam por ela vocês encontraram uma entrada para outra estrada sigam em frente e nessa estrada e vocês devem entrar na segunda à direita, sigam em frente e vocês chegaram ao Grand Canyon.

Dean olha para a cara do senhor com espanto.

-Nossa só isso?

-Acho que sim. Diz o senhor sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado.

Dean segue em frente procurando a entrada da pequena estrada de terra.

-Sam você lembra do caminho que temos que fazer?

-Mais ou menos Dean, vamos seguindo não deve ser tão difícil.

Eles entram na pequena estrada de terra e seguem em frente.

-Nossa que lugarzinho mais estranho até parece cena de um assassinato.

Sam está olhando a paisagem pela janela não é um local muito bonito existe algumas arvores mortas e um gramado bem alto, e a estrada também não é das melhores possui muitos buracos sempre obrigando Dean, a ter que desviar deles para não estragar o carro.

Eles seguem a caminho do Grand Canyon chegam a se perder uma ou duas vezes, mais conseguem chegar ao Grand Canyon sem muitos problemas.

-Nossa Sam isso é lindo. Ao ouvir Dean, falar assim Sam fica surpreso.

-Não sabia que este buracão ia fazer vocês mostrar seus sentimentos.

-Muito engraçado Sammy. Diz Dean, sorrindo.

-Certo Dean, quer uma cerveja?

-Sim. Sam segue em direção ao carro e no banco de traz pega duas garrafas de cerveja.

-Sabe Dean, você tinha razão um pouco de descanso às vezes não faz mau nenhum.

-Olha o Sam, começando a relaxar.

-É Dean, às vezes nos temos que relaxar um pouco.

-É isso que eu sempre digo, vamos viajar!

-É vamos!.

-Vamos nos divertir!

-Vamos!

-Vamos ao Brasil!

-É vamos!

-Então vamos.

-Espera um pouco, Brasil Dean, você está louco?

-Porque não? Podemos voar de graça até lá é só pedirmos ao Jérry que ele nos dá as passagens.

-Sim mais e seu medo de voar?

-Eu agüento passar por isso de novo.

-Dean, eu não sei, não temos tempo para isso.

-Vamos Sam, só alguns dias.

-Certo Dean, mais tem que ser rápido.

-Isso Sam, vamos agora. Dean segue para dentro do carro.

-Agora? Nem preparamos nada.

-Não precisa preparar nada, sempre vamos de um lugar para o outro já devia estar acostumados.

-Certo, mais você já falou com o Jérry sobre isso?

-Sim a uma semana. Dean entra no carro.

-Vamos Sam, é uma longa viagem até San Francisco.

-Certo vamos. Sam entra no carro e eles seguem rumo a San Francisco.

Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro

Em uma pequena estrada alternativa que liga a capital do estado para a zona rural do estado já é noite, o local não é muito usado apesar de ser um bom corta-caminho a estrada é muito maltratada cheia de buracos e iluminação quase não tem, em volta somente um enorme matagal.

Um carro bem simples entra nessa estrada dentro dele estão um homem dirigindo, uma mulher sentada ao seu lado e um garoto com cerca de 10 anos está dormindo no banco de traz.

No meio do caminho as poucas luzes que ainda funcionavam começam a piscar.

-

Nossa que estranho. Diz a mulher um pouco apreensiva.

-Não é nada querida, deve ser só problema na rede elétrica.

Um pouco a frente a mulher vê alguém caído no chão a beira da estrada.

-Querido pare o carro. O homem para o carro perto da onde o homem está caído.

-Vamos ajudá-lo, ele parece estar ferido.

Os dois saem do carro e se abaixam em frente ao homem caído.

-O senhor está bem? Diz a mulher o cutucando com a ponta do dedo.

-Sim minha querida foram só uns baderneiros que me bateram. Diz o senhor sorrindo para ela.

-Onde o senhor mora?

-Eu moro no fim da estrada próximo a saída.

-O senhor quer uma carona?

-Claro isso seria ótimo.

Eles seguem até o carro o senhor senta no banco de traz ao lado da criança que dormia.

-É seu filho? Pergunta o senhor calmamente.

-Sim.

-Sabe eu tinha um filho mais ele morreu quando era jovem.

-Eu cinto muito senhor diz a mulher com a cabeça baixa.

-Não cinta já faz muitos anos.

-Após alguns minutos eles chegam ao fim da estrada.

-Pode para ai eu fico por aqui mesmo. O senhor desce do carro e entra no meio do matagal.

-Que homem estranho, ele me assusta. Diz o homem com arrepio.

-Não achei isso até que ele era simpático.

-Nossa o André nem acordou ele deve estar muito cansado.

-É verdade querido vamos parar em algum hotel para podermos dormir.

Um pouco mais a frente eles encontram um Hotel próximo a estrada, não é um local muito agradável, mais eles param para dormir lá.

-Meu bem eu vou pegar a chave do quarto e você pega o André.

-Tudo bem. O homem se dirige a recepção do hotel e a mulher abre a porta de trás do carro para pegar o garoto.

-André levante, vamos para o quarto. Ela vê algo escorrendo do pescoço de André para a camisa.

-O que é isso? Quando ele levanta a cabeça de André vê o pescoço dele cortado, ela desmaia imediatamente após ver isso.

-O marido dela pega a chave do quarto, vendo que sua mulher ainda não subiu ele vai até o carro ver o que está acontecendo.

-Maria! Vendo a mulher desmaiada no chão, ele olha dentro do carro e vê André com o pescoço cortado.

-Meu Deus não pode ser. Apertando a mão de André.

Próximo ao carro um arbusto parece se mover.

-Quem está ai? O homem somente ouve uma risada.

-Maldito. Ele segue em direção ao arbusto para ver quem está lá, mais quando ele chega lá não vê ninguém nele.

-Meu Deus o que está acontecendo?


End file.
